A passagem
by Kah Aluada
Summary: "Você pode ficar revoltado com o destino, pode praguejar, pode xingar os deuses, mas quando chega a hora, você tem que aceitar."- O curioso caso de Benjamin Button


**Desclaimer-** **Nada disso me pertence, personagens citados são da rainha Britânica J.K Rowlling, lugares citados? Ok, Azkaban é da rainha também, mas o resto apenas andaram me contando que existe ;), as músicas também não são minha, nananinanão, masss tudo isso é sem fim lucrativo ou caráter ofensivo então pode =D a língua portuguesa também não fui que inventei, mas também estou usando ;)**

**A passagem**

Mas é claro que o sol, 

Vai Voltar amanhã

Mais uma vez, eu sei

_-Olá, sou James Potter._

_-Sou Sirius Black.-Estendeu a mão para o da frente e sorriu travesso- Quer ver uma coisa legal?_

Era uma lembrança, e foi justamente aquela que surgiu em sua mente quando sentiu o gelo do véu abraçá-lo

_-Quando ele ficou com a cabeça daquele tamanho?-Sirius perguntou inocentemente, James e Remus tentavam segurar o riso, aquilo era muito para ele, que começou a rir também, McGonagall bufou olhando-os com fúria_

_-Suspensão para os quatro!_

Talvez não fosse tão ruim, a sensação o dominou, era confortável, embora fosse diferente de tudo que pudesse se lembrar, a despeito de qualquer coisa que pudesse ser ou sentir, no momento ele era apenas um vazio, flutuando no nada, sendo apenas pensamento, ele era um pensamento

Tem gente que está do mesmo lado que você

Mas deveria estar do lado de lá

Tem gente enganando os outros

Tem gente que não sabe amar

Veja a nossa vida como está

_-NÃO! NÃO NÃO NÃO!-Gritou enquanto sentia todo o corpo tremer, á sua frente uma carta, seu coração estava dilacerado, era seu irmão, seu melhor amigo, a única pessoa que ele confiava, era o único que amava... Amor fraterno e incondicional de um jeito que nunca houve com seu próprio irmão de sangue, James era seu irmão de alma- Pontas...-A mão dele estava tremula, suas lágrimas escorriam sem rumo, os olhos estavam perdidos, a dor era tão forte que ele não conseguiu se manter em pé, caiu de joelhos, nunca pensou que tantas lágrimas podiam sair de seus olhos, nunca pensou que soluçaria daquela forma, nunca imaginou que uma dor pudesse ser tão forte_

_-Sirius...-A mão em seu ombro foi tudo que precisava no momento, seu conforto, único lugar que podia ser tudo que era sem recriminações, abraçou sua âncora pedindo, rezando pela primeira vez em sua vida que ao menos a pessoa mais importante não fosse para junto de James, a outra pessoa mais importante de sua vida. _

O vazio parecia mais denso, ele não era ao todo pensamento, era um conjunto de lembranças e sentimentos, a saudade predominava além de todas elas, os veria? Onde estaria? Voltaria? Merlim não, ele não suportaria mais anos longe dos que amava, sua cota de coragem tinha chegado ao fim, sua força para lutar tinha chego ao fim, ele queria apenas um abraço, como o último que recebeu...

Escuridão já vi pior, 

De endoidecer gente sã

Espera que o sol já vem

_Era apenas mais tempo, dia ou noite, ele não sabia, deitado no catre perdido em lembranças, não o matavam logo, não o soltavam, não pode dar ao menos o adeus necessário e nem um dia depois perdeu todo seu apoio, tiraram dele a ancora que precisava para viver, sua vida estava arruinada, James morto, a pessoa que estava construindo uma vida foi para junto de James, Remus não acreditava mais nele, Peter estava solto, como machucava saber o que ele tinha feito, e ele chorou de novo e sua tristeza trouxeram os dementadores mais uma vez, para que ele lutaria? Era apenas escuridão, sem perspectiva do que faria, suspirou, quanto tempo estava ali? Um mês? Não era mais... Um ano? Ele estava perdendo a sanidade ao poucos._

_-É Harry Potter estava comprando livros com a família Weasley...-Ouviu a voz de um guarda dizer – Aquele escritor de aventuras tirou uma foto com ele e..._

_Ele não podia deixar que sua alma fosse sugada para aqueles monstros, se desistisse Harry jamais saberia a verdade, existia um novo motivo para seguir em frente, seu afilhado precisava saber o quanto era leal... E no fim ele conseguiu, Harry era a cara de James e o coração de Lílian, como sentia falta de todos, como estava velho e resmungão, como estava fora de batalha, como sua vida era uma enorme e grande merda._

Nunca deixe que lhe digam que não vale à pena 

Acreditar nos sonhos que se tem

Ou que seus planos nunca vão dar certo

Ou que você nunca vai ser alguém

Tem gente que machuca os outros

Tem gente que não sabe amar...

Abriu os olhos, estava numa clareira, não havia neblina, não havia choro, feitiços ou qualquer outra sensação, apenas sentimentos e lembranças

-Almofadinhas?-Sirius sentiu um estremecimento, arregalou os olhos e não pode entender o que acontecia dentro de si, uma sensação de felicidade e alivio o preenchiam em quantidades tão gigantescas que não couberam apenas em sua alma, romperam por seus olhos em lágrimas e por seus lábios em soluços

-Pontas?-Ele se virou, a imagem do amigo apareceu, exatamente como ele o viu pela última vez, vinte anos de idade, óculos tortos e cabelos bagunçados, ele tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto e correu urrando de alegria

-CARA QUE SAUDADES.-Ele abraçou Sirius como nos velhos tempos, olhou nos olhos do amigo- Você está exatamente como eu me lembrava.-Murmurou com lágrimas caindo, Sirius também chorava

-Não eu estou mais velho...-Parou de falar e observou-se, suas mãos estavam mais jovens, seu corpo não era mais magro e sem vida como foi até o dia da batalha, seus cabelos estavam na nuca e ele estava apenas de cavanhaque, passou a mão pelo rosto-Como?

-Isso é alma amigo, é livre...-Murmurou e abraçou Sirius novamente, ambos choravam felizes

-Vai conseguir me abraçar também ou apenas Jay ganha algo?-Ele sorriu e se afastou vendo Lílian sorrindo chorosa para ele- Bem vindo meu amigo.-Sussurrou e beijou-lhe as bochechas e o abraçou, ele sentia tanta felicidade que não conseguia conter o pranto emocionado, beijou Lílian na testa

-Oh senhora Potter que saudades.-Sorriram, era uma brincadeira que tinham tido há muito tempo, se afastou e olhou para o casal abraçado- Eu... Senti tanta falta de vocês.-Ambos sorriram- Onde... Onde ela está?-Lílian sorriu e apontou com a cabeça para o lado, ele sentiu-se puxado, a velocidade de seu pensamento era intensa, arfava e sentia o peito doer, finalmente...

-Sirius...-A voz doce soou e ele viu sua sobra de encontro ao sol, sorriu largamente, agora seu pranto descia livremente, soluçava de felicidade, se aproximou, finalmente encarou seus olhos... Como sentiu falta dela, a sensação inundava seu ser, era uma felicidade tão grande que ele pensou que se ainda tivesse um corpo teria desmaiado

Eu a abracei forte e a beijei - nosso último beijo ( I held her close, I kissed her-our last kiss.)

Eu encontrei o amor que eu sabia que havia perdido ( I'd found the love that I knew I had missed)

Bem, agora ela se foi, mesmo eu tendo abraçado-a com força ( Well now she's gone, even though I hold her tight)

Eu perdi meu amor, minha vida, naquela noite ( I lost my love, my life- that night.)

_-Sirius...-Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele, o rapaz a abraçou contra o peito e segurou o rosto dela- Me abraça.-Ela sussurrou e ele aconchegou o rosto dela em suas mãos, sangue escorria por todos os cantos, ela tremia e revirava os olhos_

_-Xii... Fique quietinha até termos ajuda.-Ela negou com a cabeça e passou a mão pelo rosto dele_

_-Eu te amo.-Ele suspirou_

_-Eu te amo boneca.-Sussurrou de volta e encostou seus lábios nos dela, estavam mornos, ela segurou a gola da camisa dele por alguns segundos até que a mão afrouxou o aperto e caiu inerte no colo, ele abriu os olhos lágrimas caindo_

_-Não... Não por favor...-Seu pranto era baixo e sofrido._

Oh, onde? onde estará o meu amor?(Oh where, oh where can my baby be?)

O senhor tirou-a de mim ( The Lord took her away from me.)

Ela foi pro céu então, eu tenho que ser bonzinho (She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,)

Assim, verei meu amor, quando deixar este mundo(So I can see my baby when I leave this world.)

-Por que demorou tanto?-Ela perguntou com aquele sorriso que o fez se apaixonar

-Eu estou aqui boneca.-Ele sussurrou ela tomou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e sorriu, chorava livremente, feliz por tê-lo perto, seus lábios se encontraram finalmente, depois de uma longa espera. Ele chegou a conclusão, a terra era apenas uma passagem, e ali a vida acontecia de verdade.

**N/A: Um fic sobre morte? Não, uma fic sobre libertação. Sei lá, mais um lapso no meio da tarde, pode ser que essa faça parte do universo de Pintura Intima*, mas não que necessariamente seja o final. As músicas, Mais uma Vez do Legião Urbana e Last Kiss do Pearl Jam são as culpadas por essa bosta que acabaram de ler ;)**

***Pintura Intima é o meu xodó, uma long com mais de 300 páginas que eu ainda estou pensando se posto ou não.**

Gostou? Review por favor preciso saber o que pensam da minha mente =D Brincadeira apenas da minha escrita ;)


End file.
